Prison
by Meda-Chan
Summary: Being a prisoner isnt always that bad, is it? Tenten finds out what it's like to be a prisoner for three years, then thrown back into civilization. How will she react to these people who kept her there? !May contain spoilers.!
1. Chapter 1

XD. I got and Idea for an Fanfiction and I decided to write it. It's going to be a Tenten Itachi, WOOTNESS. Of course it's another Tenten Fanfiction, I'm sorry, But if she cant get more spotlight in the show, the more spotlight she gets in my Fanfiction.

Here is a guide to help with my story.

**Anything Bold**-Voices

_Anything Italic - _Past

….I hope it's enjoyable. …

* * *

**Prison**

She glanced up at the opening in the ceiling. It was covered with bars. The water dripped down on her body, making it feel heavier then it was suppose to. The smell of the rusted iron, and the smell of the dried blood from the walls. She turned on her side, pulling the shackles around her hands and legs with her. She wanted to die right then and there, but she couldn't, she had to live. She had to live for those who cared for her back home.

"Here, eat up" Said a man as a bowl of what was called 'food' was pushed to her. "You here me, I said get up and eat it!" shouted the man. The girl looked up at him slowly, misery in her eyes. "I'm not hungry" she said weakly. "If you don't eat it, I'll beat you!" the man yelled. He was angry because he was in charge of keeping her healthy, he had been doing a poor job because the girl was smaller and weaker than she was when she arrived. She looked ill and smelled sick. The man opened the cell walking in. He picked up the bowl of food and poured it on her face. "I told you to eat " He yelled as he kicked her. Tenten couldn't do anything except take the pain. She had no strength to fight back, and had none of her weapons to defend herself, She just coughed up some blood, groaning as she rolled over.

"Get up" The man said violently as he snatched her up. He shook her violently before he smacked her across the face. She fell to the ground, pain exploding on her face. She closed her eyes as she stayed on the ground, waiting for the next rave of pain, but it never came. She heard a chocking sound and looked up, her abuser was being lifted of the ground by another man's hand at his throat. "We gave you this girl Three years ago to look after. Your orders were to make sure she stayed healthy, and yet she rots on the ground." Said the man. She eyed him weakly, she had seen him before, but couldn't remember where she met him.

"Unlock her" commanded the man as he dropped her abuser to the ground. "Y-yes Itachi-Sama" the man said as he jumped over to her. His hands shook as he pulled out his keys, undoing her shackles. Itachi, that's his name. She knew she had seen him somewhere before. She stared up at him with strong eyes, but when he looked into hers, she felt as if she couldn't breath. Like her all the oxygen around her was cut short. Her eyes rolled back as she fainted.

"_Tenten look out!" Tenten hared a scream from Naruto as she dodged to the side, the Akatsuki were attacking. They were in a big battle, people dieing at her side. She saw many of her comrades from her village dieing. She turned to search for Neji and Lee. She spotted Neji fighting off three men, she wanted to aid him. She wanted to be at his side in battle. As she turned to run to his defense, a small clay bird exploded in front of her. _

_She was blown back a few meters. "Hey cutie, yeah" spoke a man. He was dressed as an Akatsuki member, and had long blonde hair, one big strand going over the left side of his face. "Why don't you dance with me, yeah" He spoke again. Tenten glared as she jumped to her feet. She pulled out some kunai, eyeing her enemy. "Nice little toys, but mine are better" spoke the man as he jumped up on a giant clay bird. Tenten threw the kunai at him, but the clay bird used it's wing to stop it from reaching the man. "Is that all you got?, yeah" The man smirked behind the bird. _

"_Take this." She cried as she pulled out two scrolls. She placed them on the ground and did a few hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons" she chanted as the scrolls flew up in a smoke dragon form, they swirled around each other. She pushed off the ground and jumped up in between the scrolls as they formed. She touched a small spot on the scroll, a weapon appearing. She then threw it will all her might at the man on the clay bird. She did this motion repeatedly, getting faster after each throw. _

_The man on the clay bird easily dodged her attacks. "Your form of the throwing arts is quite beautiful, but my Art is always the best" he said as he formed small clay insects. Then dodged her attacks, flying close in on her, clinging on to her cloths. "Fall out of the sky like a failing bird" The man said as he clapped his hands together, the clay insects attacked to her cloths exploding, knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground. _

"**Wake up Tenten" **

"Mh..Who..Who's there?" tenten spoke hoarsely.

"**You must wake up now, you must escape."**

Tenten opened her eyes, the sun was beaming down on her. She sat up, seeing three men sitting around her. She was in the middle of the floor, riding in a carriage. "Woke I see, yeah" She glanced around, recognizing the voice. She glared once her eye's locked on the man she fought three years ago. She tried getting to her feet, but fell down, still weak from her abuser's attack. "Still feisty, yeah" the man smirked. She wanted to cut that smirk off his face.

"Quiet down Deidara" said the man from the corner. "Itachi" she said as she stared at him, he was the one who saved her from her abuser. "Itachi Uchiha" she said remembering the cold red eyes she stared in back there. She knew of him, only a little. But she knew enough to know he killed his own clan. "What do you want with me?" she glared. "Quiet down girl and enjoy the ride" Said the third man. She looked at him, recognizing him quicker than the others. "Kisame" she hissed. She remember the day she fought him with her team.

"I want answers! What the hell do you want with m-" she was cut off with a fist jammed in her stomach. The pain was unbearable, and with her weakened condition her body couldn't take the pain, moments later she vomited. She didn't recognize the man who punched her, he wore a spiral mask over his face. "Put this on" he instructed, throwing her a cloth as they were wearing. She slipped it on over her frail body, glaring at him.

The carriage came to a stop, as the men pilled out. She sat there staring at them as they began to walk. "Come girl" said the one in the mask. Tenten crawled out of the carriage, following them. She had been imprisoned for three years, the sunlight irritated her. The small group walked through a small bamboo forest. Tenten took the small action to grabbing small pieces and braking them up when none of them were looking.

They walked for what I seemed like a mile before stopping. "Watch the girl" said the one in the mask, he walked on further north. "Hey, seems like I'm watching you, yeah" Deidara winked at her. She glared at him, pulling out one of the small pieces of bamboo. She waited for her perfect moment, when their eye's were off her, and off into space. She turned on her heels and sprinted out, turning and throwing the bamboo as if it were any of her weapons. It sliced across Deidara's face as he persisted her. Itachi and Kisame both nodded to each other as they ran into the thick stems of Bamboo.

Tenten ran as fast as she could, dodging the big bamboo sticks a head of her. **"Run faster"** she heard a voice. "Who are you?" tenten said as she ran. **"Who I am doesn't matter right now, the only thing that matters is you escaping them" **the voice assured her. She pumped her legs to go as fast as they could, but she could hear them catching up to her, she saw the man with the mask swooping out of no where, punching her dead in the face, knocking her body numb back into a pile of bamboo sticks. The other three were near by, standing off to the side. "I told you to watch her" he said. **"Get up, Hit him." **

Tenten rose to her feet, leaning in and punching at him, the man ducked to the side, and brought his fist to her stomach again, as he did before in the carriage. His punch was so strong and terrible that it brought her to her knee's, she gasped hard for air.

"Grab her, we need to move" The man in the mask said, again he walked ahead. Kisame bent down picking her up. They walked again, tenten was soon put down to walk on her own, they had her wrists tied with shinobi string, pulling her along the way.. "Cover her sight" Said the main in the mask. Itachi bulled out her Konnoha band, putting it around her eyes. Itachi pulled on the string as they walked, she couldn't see any of her surrounds, she didn't know what was going on.

"Ah, You have arrived Tobi" Said a voice. "And the girl is still alive, that is good." The man said. "Take those cloths off her, I want to get a good look at her" he spoke. Itachi removed her head band, allowing her to see all the faces around her. They were people she had never seen before. "Welcome Tenten" he said as he jumped down to her. He stood tall, at least 2 feet taller than her. "You seem to be running things around here why the hell am I here. What do you want with me?" she yelled. The man raised his hand, and she flinched, she knew what she said would give her pain in the end. She opened her eye to see the man smiling. "She looks poorly feed, she has bruise's and dried up blood on her. Take her and get her cleaned, her hair has more dirt in it then any woman's should, then bring her to me." the man said.

Two women dressed in kimono's came and untied the ninja string on her wrists. It left small red marks around her wrist. She glared at Tobi and Deidara as she was gently pulled away. She could see them starting to speak, but couldn't make out their words.

The women directed her to a bathroom, turning on hot water for her. It had been a long time since she was able to take a shower, a few times in her prison cell she was rained upon, but that didn't do anything if she didn't have soap. She bathed as if she hadn't bath in 10 years, savoring the feel of the warm hot water to her skin, and running in her hair. The prison almost made her forget that she was being held prisoner.

Her relaxation soon ended as the ladies got her out, drying off her body like she was a weak child. "I can do it on my own" Tenten stated, but the women didn't pay attention to her. Her dressed her up in a kimono, and brushed her hair back. Her hair had grown longer than it was, reaching to her mid back. She never paid much attention to it before, she was to miserable to care about her appearance.

A third girl brought some food in to her. "Eat" the woman said. The food looked and smelled delicious, un like the prison food she was presented with. Tenten eyed the three girls before taking a bite. "It is not poison" said one of the girl's who held her change cloths. She grabbed a piece of the meat and popped it into her mouth, chewing fully before swallowing. Tenten grabbed a piece and put it up to her mouth, then in. The taste was driving her taste buds on fire, she figured the prison food killed her taste buds, but as it seems, this food resurrected it. "Thank You" she said. She couldn't believe her mouth, she was thanking people whom held her prisoner.

Itachi knocked on the door before entering. He gave the three girls a look before they bowed and left, shutting the door behind them. Tenten watched him closely as she ate. "You will be staying in this house. A family of a man, a woman, and their two children will keep you. You will help them with their work, and you will do as they say" Itachi said. "Why am I here, why am I in this place?" tenten asked. Itachi ignored her question, and went on. "Every day you will report to me, and every week you will report to Tobi" He said.

Tenten was irritated, she was mad, no one was answering her questions. "WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she was pinned to the ground by Itachi, his hand over her mouth. The movement was so quick an sudden that her mind couldn't process fast enough. "You are here because we brought you here. You will act like a civilized girl until the agreement is over with" he stated. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Three years ago in the battle we had. Konnoha took one of our men. We captured you in exchange. The plan was to exchange your life for his, but it seems they don't care for you. We decided to bring you here and make you work for us. In exchange, we will feed you, cloth you, bed you, and bath you" he said as he got off her. He moved to the door, fishing in his pocket. "This is yours" he said throwing her the beloved kunai pouch. The pouch meant a lot to her, it was sighed by all of her closest friends, she wore it into battle all the time. She felt tears come to her eyes, it had been 2 whole years since she cried, her first year in imprisonment she cried every night.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter. It was a random Idea that popped up into my head. Yay's for Itachi. Sorry if there are some errors or spelling mistkaes. But I really don't have much more to say except please review. ///

Meda-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm back for Chapter 2 of the story Prison. I hope somebody out there likes it, I know I sometimes have bad grammar, and my stories may seem to be rushed, but I will try harder to make it all better. I've been away on my deviant art account, where I am doing my own Naruto Manga. Visit me sometime meda-chan./

I do not own any of the naruto characters, sadly TT.TT

* * *

Tenten sighed heavily as she was walking through the village. She couldn't understand why there were so many people there, all smiling and playing, like Konnoha. She even spotted a genin academy, the more she walked down the road, the more she seemed like she was home.

She was being led by Itachi and Deidara. "We should get something to eat after this, yeah" Deidara said as he walked, playing with a piece of clay in his hand. He looked back at tenten, then smirked. He saw how she was distracted, he stepped to the side, walking her pace. He then stuck his foot out in front of her, causing her to trip. She jumped up glaring at him. "What did you do that for?" she growled. He laughed and kept walking. Tenten was angered, she was already confused about this all.

"Good Morning Itachi-Sama" Said some girls as they looked down blushing deeply. It seemed Itachi was a 'heart throb' to these girls. She got a glare from the girls, they looked like they were going to kill her. She shook it off as she continued to follow them. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "To the family you will be staying with, Yeah" Deidara answered. "You are to aid them, their family needs extra help" Itachi replied. Tenten stopped walking. "Look, I am not some servant. I'm a shinobi, we-" She was cut off by Itachi. "You are no longer a shinobi. Your village left you in prison to rot, we decided to put you to use. Why waist a life when it can be used." Itachi spoke.

Tenten laughed, Itachi and Deidara stopped to look back at her. "And this coming from the man who killed his whole clan. Why didn't you kill Sasuke, was he stronger than you all mighty Itachi Uchiha" She mocked. Deidara looked at Itachi, waiting to see what he would do. He expected Itachi to bring some harm to the girl, but instead, Itachi turned and continued to walk. Tenten glared, as she was pulled by Deidara. The three stayed quiet as they approached the house. A small girl was outside, practicing her jutsu when she saw them approach. "Itachi-Sama!" the young girl shrieked as she ran towards him, she latched on to his cloak, smiling. "You came, You came." she cheered. "Yuriko-Chan, get off him" cried a older girl, she looked to be around the same age as tenten. She walked over, grabbing Yuriko. "Morning Yuki-Chan, Yeah" Deidara smiled to the girl. "G-good morning Deidara-san" the girl flushed slightly.

"Is your father or mother home?" Itachi asked. "No, My father went out on a mission, and my mother is down at the infirmary, helping out. They have been shorthanded lately" Yuki replied. "This is Tenten, she will be assisting your family from now on" Itachi spoke. Tenten gave him a glare, she didn't want to become some house slave for them. "She will also be helping you with your ninjutsu skills, so we can get you out in the fields, Yeah" Deidara smiled. "Right" Yuki smiled. "Come this way Tenten-san. I'll show you to our room" Yuki said as she bowed to Itachi and Deidara. The two men took their leave as Yuki showed Tenten into the house.

"What village did you come from?" Yuki asked. "Did your parents die?" the small girl asked as she followed behind them. "Yuriko, never ask someone a question such as that!" cried out Yuki. "Yuki-Chan, your not my boss. I'm a ninja now, I'm my own boss" Yuriko said as she started punching the air. "Is that why your room stays messy, because you have a lousy boss" Yuki laughed at her younger sister. Tenten couldn't understand these people, they were…happy. "Tenten-San. How old are you?" Yuki asked. "I'm 18" Tenten replied. "What was your rank in your village?" Yuriko asked. "I was a Jounin. Just made the level before.." Tenten was happy and excited, but her smile turned into a frown before she could finish. "Before what happened?" the little curious Yuriko asked. "Nothing.." Tenten said.

They made it to a hall up stairs, it held 4 bedrooms. "This room right here will be yours." Yuki said pointing to a room, opening the door. "My room is here, and Yuriko's is there" Yuki pointed to each individual room. They gave her a small tour of the house, showing her each individual room. "Now that you've seen the house. It's time to go shopping. I have to cook dinner, my mother is too busy too do so sometimes." Yuki said. "Market time" Yuriko said jumping up and down.

"What is your specialization in ninjutsu?" Yuki asked. "I'm most skilled in weaponry" Tenten replied. "I also know Taijutsu..I had the best sparing partners.." Tenten replied. "Are they dead now?" Yuriko asked. "Yuriko!" Yuki yelled. "What?" Yuriko squealed back. "I'm not sure.." Tenten replied. The tone in her voice made the two girls stop their bickering. "How does this place work?" Tenten asked. "I mean, where do all of these people come from?" she said. "Everyone here is either banned from their village, or ran away. We all stay here in peace that the leaders created for us. We live as a village of our own. With people like Itachi-Sama and Deidara-San watching over us, we are always safe" Yuki spoke as if the place was a paradise.

"So basically your telling me, this place is full of rouge ninja?" Tenten asked. "Yes, but they wont do anything bad here. Everyone her takes a Oath, to live peacefully amongst each other. Our home is a good village, like any other" Yuki replied. Tenten nodded to the girl, to let her know she had her attention. Her eyes were watching the people around them as they walked. "We are here" Yuriko said as she ran up to the stands full of food. "Mochi! Mochi! Mochi!" Yuriko yelled. "No, if you eat to much, you'll turn into a piece of Mochi" Yuki laughed as Yuriko pouted. "One piece please?" Yuriko asked. Yuki sighed, slipping some money in the small hands. "One piece, then hurry back" Yuki said. "Arigato Oneechan" Yuriko said as she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is it safe to let her run around alone?" tenten asked. "Yes, every one here is truth worthy" Yuki said. Tenten's eyes narrowed, even in her village there were rotten apples, this place was sure to have their lot. "Look over here" Yuki said as she pointed to some fruit. Tenten walked over, looking at the variety of fruit. "Do you like peaches?" Yuki asked. "Sometimes, I like plums better" she said looking over at the dark orbs. "I haven't had them in a while, I use to eat them with Neji all the time" Tenten said, not noticing the blush across her face. "So, who is this Neji?" Yuki asked. Tenten flushed. "He's my best friend, and teammate." Tenten replied. "Are you sure that's all?" Yuki asked. Tenten flushed more. "Why would you ask that?" she asked nervously. "Your face was red" Yuki said as she started putting apples in the bag.

"Kayaa!" The girls heard a scream. "Yuriko!" Yuki said as she dropped he apples and ran off into the crowd. Tenten ran after "Yuki-Chan, Wait" tenten said as she dodged and swerved around people. "Say your sorry. You hurt my feelings when you called me a poopie head" Said a man holding Yuriko by the neck. She was elevated up in the air, a smirk plastered on his face. "L-let me go. OneeChan!" Yuriko struggled in his grip as she screamed. Tenten ran out, jumping high over a few people, kicking the man. She caught Yuriko.

The man looked down at the girl. "Who are you, never seen your face around" He said whipping the trail of blood coming from his lip. Tenten glared at the man, as others gathered around with chains and knives in their hand. "My name is Kaito, I don't care what they say, but I run things around here. I kill those who get in my way. That brat there stepped on my shoe." He spoke as he twirled the kunai in his hand. "You would kill a innocent child over a shoe" Tenten yelled. "I do what I want, when I want, where I want" Kaito said as he moved in, grabbing Yuriko again. "He-" Tenten started as she was grabbed by two men. "Let Go!" Tenten said as she glared at them.

"Hold her still" Kaito spoke as he held Yuriko down with one hand, a kunai in the other. "I'm going to give you a scar on that little face of yours. To show you who's boss around here" Kaito smirked down at the small frightened girl. Her face was stained with tears as her voice was to sore to scream anymore. "If you hurt here, I swear I'll kill you" Tenten said. She glanced around, where was Yuki. "Help, somebody do something.!" she yelled to the villagers. The people near by started to fade away. Kaito laughed aloud. "These people around here are foolish. They fear us with their hearts." He said.

Kaito drew the kunai closer to the smaller girl's face, then he stopped. "You know, cutting a small girl's face is not as exciting than cutting an older girl's face. Any volunteers?" He smirked as he glanced over at tenten. She flinched, as she watched him release Yuriko and walk closer to her. "Your face is remarkable" He said grabbing her face. "You let Tenten-Chan go!" Yuriko screamed as she hit Kaito. She was so small compared to him. He laughed. "I sense a little bug flying around, the best thing to do is smack it away" He said as he raised his hand, bringing it across Yuriko's face with great force. The young girl was knocked unconscious off her feet.

Tenten kicked him, her arms being held by the men. "Bastard" she said as she sent a series of kicks at him. "Hold her still!" He yelled as he blocked himself, the men held her back as much as they could, she was struggling against them with great force. Kaito drew his kunai, running it lightly across her face. "I will start here, and bring it all the way across her" he said indication where he would cut her face. Tenten trembled, she couldn't defend her self, she couldn't reach her kunai pouch and she didn't have any of there scrolls on her.

He smirked as he was about to cut her, only to be stopped by a kunai knocking his away. "What the, Who did this?" He turned around to look at the crowed as he rubbed his wrist. "Which one of you spineless worms threw this at me?" Kaito yelled with frustration. He was getting madder each moment no one spoke up. He searched the crowds eyes, only to spot a boy shaking slightly. "It was you" Kaito rushed over to the boy, grabbing him. Kaito pulled the boy out of the crowd, throwing him to the ground. The boy smirked and started laughing. "I don't find anything funny hear, besides your death" Kaito urged. The boy laughed even harder.

He opened a small bottle, many clay insects flying out and around Kaito. "Get these things away from me" Kaito yelled as he swatted. All of his men except the one's holding tenten ran to help him. The boy stood to his feet. "I hate getting dirty" He noted as he put his hands up to his face, changing back to his original form. "D-Deidara" said one of the men holding tenten. "Boss, get away from the clay, it's Deid-" the man was knocked unconscious. The second man turned to see who hit his comrade and tried running, but was quickly knocked off his feet. Tenten turned to see who her savior was only to glare. "You again" she hissed. "From what I know 'You again' is not a way to thank someone for saving your life, twice" he said as he looked over to Deidra. "Finish it already" Itachi ordered. Deidara sighed. "Boom" he said as the clay exploded, taking the men with them.

Yuki was already at Yuriko's side, tenten running over. "Is she ok?" Tenten asked. "She will be fine. Thank you for helping her." Yuki said. "And where was you. She's your sister, why didn't you try helping at all." Tenten said raising her voice a little. "I brought them back didn't I" Yuki snapped back. "She could have been killed in the time it took you to bring them back." Tenten replied. "She's still a live" Yuki said as she picked up Yuriko and started walking. "Yuki-Chan has low skills in all types of ninjutsu, her little sister has more skills than she, Yeah" Deidara said. Tenten sighed. "She's like the Lee Rock guy that was on your team, low skills, Yeah" Deidara said. "His name is Rock Lee" Tenten glared. "Whatever, Yeah" Deidara said jamming his hands in his pockets. "You have to help her get her skills better, then we will assign you something else. For now, try getting along with the whole family." Itachi said.

* * *

Ok everyone, here we go, Chapter 2. I'm sorry, it may not be good, I probably screwed up the whole story with this chapter, but what ever, I hope you like it. And again, sorry for taking forever to get this up. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please Review, and dont forget to check out my deviantart art if you have time.meda-chan./


	3. Message for you readers

Should I continue this story? How many of you out there like this story and why? Do you have any suggestions. Im still writing on it, I just want to see if any of you have any suggestions. The 3rd chapter is coming up, just ran into some family problems and I've been busy with work.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, im back again. Sorry for the delay…again. I've been really busy with work and everything, kinda stressing me out, and im sick. I have this day off, so I decided to sit down and write the next chapter to prison. Im glad to see some people enjoying this story. Here we go, chapter 3 to Prison

Italics flashbacks

Chapter 3

Tenten stood under the pouring water. She decided to take a shower after what happened that day. It was crazy, men trying to kill children and all. The thing that got her the most is that, that dammed itachi kept saving her life. She didn't need protecting, she's skilled enough to protect herself.

"Tenten-chan", dinner will be ready soon" said yuriko behind the door. "Ok, thank you" tenten shouted back as she turned off the water, getting out of the shower.

She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. As she was drying her face, she looked in the mirror. The girl she saw staring back through the mirror was a stranger. She hadn't seen her own face in 3 years. She didn't have mirrors where she was held, only the moonlight and puddles, which didn't reflect much.

She looked at the bruises on her body, she didn't like it all that much. She missed home, she missed her friends. She missed the days of training with her teammates. Fighting along side comrades on missions. Watching over the younger shinobi who looked up to her.

She grabbed her cloths and slipped them on, she opened the door to walk out, running into someone. " Sorry" she said staring at the strange man, she'd never seen before. "You must be tenten" the man replied. She blinked at him. "My name is Ki- " he spoke. "Kinshin!" Shouted yuriko as she jumped on the taller man. "Kinshin, I didn't know you were coming home" she shouted. He laughed as he hugged the younger girl. "Are you staying this time?" she asked. "Yes, I will be around for a while" he said glancing at tenten.

"Yuriko, whats taking you so long to get…..Kinshin?" Yuki blinked. "Hello yuki" kinshin said giving her a smile. "I didn't think you were coming back" Yuki replied. "I couldn't leave you two behind alone, especially since I don't like the parents your staying with" Kinshin replied. Tenten blinked, still knowing nothing about these people.

"So, is he related to you?" tenten asked as she she helped Yuki set the table. "He is our brother. The people we live with are not our parents. Our family was involved with the wrong people. They attacked our family, and kinshin killed them all, we were banned from our village. Once kinshin found out about this place, he brought us here. Kinshin was like the prodigy to our family, our mother adored him. I have very weak shinobi skills. So I always feel useless. I want kinshin to be proud of me" She replied. Tenten smiled. "I think he is, you've been taking care of yuriko while he was gone." tenten replied. "But you saw what happened when we were at the market." Yuki replied. "I will help you become better, it's what im here for anyway" Tenten replied as she went to grab a bottle of water.

"So, they brought you here to train my sisters" Kinshin said as he walked up beside her. "Yes, I will help them the best I can" Tenten replied. "Are you hoping to gain your freedom, and get the opportunity to return to your village after doing so?" he asked. She stared at him with a blank look. He laughed. "It's going to take more than that, plus, you are special to some people around here. I wont tell you how, or why, it's something you must figure out on your own." He said as he walked to the door. "And Katoro would like a word with you after dinner. I was sent to escort you" He said, he shot her a smile before leaving the room.

Tenten grunted, what more did they want. They wanted her to train these girls, help them, now they are setting up meetings. And what's with him, escort, she didn't need a escort, she could find the place on her own. But he was right, she was hoping to go home after helping them. She missed home, she missed her friends, lee's anxiousness, and neji's grumpiness. She missed her other friends, even temari, who had become a good sparing partner for her.

She walked in and sat down at the seat for her. She wasn't all that hungry, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings. "Have you started your training yet?" Kinshin asked. "No, but tenten-san is going to show us some stuff in the morning" Yuriko replied as she stuffed her mouth with food. Kinshin looked over to tenten who nodded back. "Yuriko, chew your food before talking" Yuki said as she took a small bite. Yuriko chewed her food and swallowed, then stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Will you teach me how to wield a katana tenten?" Yuriko asked as she took a sip of her water. "Maybe, but I need to see what level your at with weapons, I can most likely find the best weapon to suit you in battle" Tenten said. Yuriko flashed her a grin.

Kinshin pushed himself away from the table, standing up. "Let's go tenten" He said. Leaving?" Yuki asked. "Kinshin, you just got here, please don't leave again" Yuriko jumped from her seat onto his back. Tenten stood up, sighing. "Tenten has a meeting she must attend in order to stay and help with your training." Kinshin explained to them. Yuriko held a frown, she didn't want either of them to leave. "Fine" she said jumping off his back. "But don't be gone long" she said as she walked back to her seat and crossing her small arms. Yuki started cleaning the table, picking up the plates. She was piling up plates, one by one into her hand. One slipped out her hand and fell, before it hit the ground tenten caught it. "I help clear the table before we go" she said giving Yuki a smile, as yuki returned one.

The table was cleared in no time, all the dirty dishes mounted in the sink. "When I return, I will help wash the dishes" Tenten replied. Kinshin was waiting at the door with his eyes closed in a familiar stance she use to love to see every morning, no matter how much it irritated her.

"_About time you got here" Neji said as he glanced over to her. "Sorry Neji, I got delayed at the ramen shop, naruto is on his new 'which ramen is the best poll' I tried getting away but he's a hard person to ignore" She smiled as she walked closer to her comrade. "Where's lee?" she asked, looking around for konoha's lotus master. "He went out on a scouting mission with Shikamaru and Sakura" Neji answered as he turned to face her. "Guess it's just you and me then" tenten said as she reached for her giant scroll. "I learned a new move I want to show you" she said smiling greatly at her progress. Neji's face didn't change, his posture didn't change into his defense mode, nor to his relaxation mode. He just walked closer to her. "Neji, what's wrong?" she asked, just watching as he got closer. He stopped inches from her, raising his and to her face. Her heart started racing, as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He traced his hand along her face, going up to her hair. "You should wear your hair down sometimes" Neji said as his face got closer to hers. She blushed more, nodding. She loved her passionate moments with Neji, the moments she rarely got, it was so seldom that each time they had their moments, she was shy. Neji's lips brushed across hers once, then again before he pulled his face back. She smiled to him as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him once more. _

"If you stand there all day we're going to miss the meeting" Kinshin said as he glanced at her blushing face, knocking her from her memory. "Are you running a fever, your face is red" he said. Tenten blinked as she rubbed her face. "Lets go" she said walking to the door. Kinshin opened the door, walking out, tenten right behind him shutting it. "What does he want to see me for?" Tenten asked. "I don't know, I'm just sent to bring you" Kinshin answered as she walked. The walk was silent, tenten paid attention to the route they were taking, incase she needed to know her way back. They came across a building, two guards standing at the doors. Kinshin walked up to the guards, pulling out a paper. The guards examined the paper then moved to let them in. "Come on" he said as she followed him in, the guards eyed her as she walked by.

"Ah, here she is." Spoke the man from before, the one who greeted her, the man in control. Tenten glanced at the man, and the people surrounding him, they all sat at a table, one empty seat beside him. "Here, take a seat here" he said pulling out the chair. Tenten walked around to take the seat. "This is tenten" He spoke to the people. "Is she the one Moku?" asked the elderly man who sat across from them. "Yes, the heir?" asked the man beside him, he wasn't as old, but he was older than moku for sure. Heir? What were they talking about, she was no heir to anything. She glanced around the room, there were many men who traced the wall, they must have been body guards. She spotted Itachi, his cold black eyes staring at her as if he were staring through her soul. Deidara stood at his right, a grin on his face, seen through his eyes. Kinshin was at his left, watching and listening as if he were a student taking a test on such information.

"Yes, Tenten is the next heir" Moku spoke as he looked down to the girl. "She is of the proper age, 18" He said smiling. She was still confused. "What are you talking about, Im no heir to anything" she spoke. "Such beautiful voice she carries, just like her mothers." Spoke the lady near the end of the table Others nodded in agreement. "My mother?" tenten repeated. "You knew my mother?" tenten stood staring at the woman. "We all knew your mother, she was the last heir" Spoke the woman, she stood walking over to tenten, pulling out the ties of her buns. She handed them to the man who stood beside her, most likely her bodyguard. She ran her hands through tenten's hair. "You look exactly as she did when she was your age." The woman smiled greatly. The others smiled in agreement. "Your mother was a very important woman." Spoke a man. "As was my brother, your father" said moku.

Tenten looked around at all of the people sitting at the table, or standing close to her. She barely knew her parents, she only got to live with them for 5 years before she lost them. "I-" she said. "I don't believe you" Tenten said to them. They were lying to her of course, they were her enemies, they kidnapped her, and left her to rot in a prison. Moku reached under his table, pulling out pictures. "I'm an sad that you do not remember me. I was there when you graduated from your academy, I was there when your parents died, and I was also there watching as you participated in both of your chunin exams. I was quite disappointed when you lost to the sand ninja temari." Moku spoke. "I've been in your life since my brothers death, it was his dying wish, to entrust you to me, and all of their inherits to you." He pulled out a chest, sitting it on the table in front of her. As he did so, tenten could picture this man at each and every event he mentioned. He was the man who gave her a white rose as they buried her parents, and he was also the one who gave her the kunai her father used all the time. He gave her the hair ties when she graduated from her academy, stating a real shinobi should see to become stronger.

She tuned into the chest on the table. "Open it" moku said. Everyone watched as she put her hands on the chest, trying to open it. "it's locked" she said to him. She felt more comfortable to him, now that memories of this man flooded her mind, just knowing someone who actually was actually related to her father. "Of course it's locked" he said. "I want you to take this back with you. When your not helping the family, try getting this chest open" He said. "Once you've gotten it open, all of your a will be answered." he said. Tenten was still confused, she didn't understand what just happened. "Now go, you have to get up early to train two young shinobi in the morning" Moku said Turing her to the door by her shoulders. "Kinshin, thank you for bringing her. Itachi, thank you for helping her down in the mart. I'm glade your playing your role to the best." Moku said. What role, pissing tenten off? Tenten gave Itachi a look. Itachi nodded to moku. "It is the best I can do, considering im one of the last that is able to help this task" he spoke clearly. Tenten was even more confused.

"Moku, whats-?" tenten started to asked but she was silenced. "All of your questions will be answered once the chest is opened." He said smiling to her. But that wasn't good enough for tenten, she wanted to know. The woman from before pulled tenten close in a hug, it startled her for a moment but she just let it happen. "Such beautiful eyes like your mother" the woman spoke. The 4 at the table all gave her warm smiled as moku sat his hand over tenten's head. She smiled back to the old lady. "Thank you" she said as she bowed to them. The old woman smiled again. "No, thank you young one, thank you for giving me the loving site of your mother. We all miss her dearly" she spoke.

Kinshin was soon at her side. "time to go back." He said as he nodded to moku. Tenten held the chest close to her as she walked. She was more confused about everything. So much to think of, yet nothing at all. "Do you know how to open this Kinshin?" she asked as they walked. "No" He answered plainly. "Did you know moku was my uncle?" she asked. "Yes" he said in the same tone as before, plain. "Did you know my father?" she asked. "I didn't know your father, but where I grew up, he was someone I wanted to be. I wanted to be him, as strong as him, as smart" Kinshin said with a smile. Tenten never heard anyone speak of her father in such way, it made her happy. No one in Konoha liked to speak of her parents, so she never really got to hear about them. She was so thrilled about the way they spoke of her parents, it made her forget how much she disliked everyone in the room, she even started to trust some of them.

Hey everyone, here's chapter 3 of prison. How do you like this new mystery character Kinshin? What is this role Itachi is playing? And what do you think is in the chest? If she's some heir, why is she still being forced to help train someone? Dun Dun Dun. It will only be revealed in the next chapter, which, might add come up quickly. I will not make anyone wait forever with this stuff to think about Sorry for any grammar mistakes or any spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to write more, each one after the other. Sayonara for now my friends. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, back again with chapter 4. I like the way the stories going, and I hope some others like it as well. Today im sick, so im not allowed to go to work, and school is out for the day. Did I mention I'm a senior now, how awesome is that, going to be taking college entrance exams soon. Anyway, enough about me, this is about tenten. Enjoy!

**Warning to readers: I suck at doing fighting scenes. :p**

Italics- past

* * *

Chapter 4

_Tenten threw a kunai and hit the target. "Very good tenten" said a woman with long brown hair, her eyes as chocolate as her hair. "Thank you mommy, daddy will be happy" tenten cheered as she jumped into her mothers arms. "Daddy will be back soon, how about we fill that little tummy of yours" she said as she poked tenten in the stomach, sending giggles from her mouth. Tenten's mother carried her in to town on her back. "So, what does my little warrior want?" her mother asked. "I want…..ramen" she cheered. Her mother giggled. "Ok then." she said stopping at the ramen show. "Welcome" spoke the ramenshop owners daughter, she was still young herself, about 10 or 11. "Beef Ramen please" Tenten cheered clapping her hands. The young girl smiled to tenten as she turned to her father, telling the order. She returned with two bowls of ramen, sitting them in front of tenten and her mother. "Warriors have to eat to get big and strong" her mother replied. Tenten nodded as she started eating her ramen. _

_"May I have a bit of your ramen?" tenten looked up to see her father standing above her. "No daddy, if you eat my ramen, I wont become a big strong ninja like you" she smiled up to him. He petted tenten on the head. "Alright then, I guess you wont get to see my new kunai" He said sighing. "Here you go daddy" tenten said pushing the bowl to him, her face bright. He pulled out the kunai and sat it on the table. Tenten picked it up. "Don't go too far" her mother called to her as tenten ran off. Her mother and father talked as she went off to play. The kunai was custom made, with her fathers name carved on it. Tenten went to a nearby target arena, throwing the kunai at the target. Of course she made it. _

_"That's a nice kunai, mind if I borrow it?" said a older boy, he looked to be around the age of 12, he had three older kids with him, a girl and two boys, all looked the same age as he. "it's not my, my daddy's letting me play with it" tenten looked up to the other kids with her little eyes. "Little kids shouldn't play with ninja tools, you might get hurt" said the girl as she reached for the kunai, tenten jumped back. "I said it's my daddy's, so you cant see it" tenten stuck her tongue out at them. The girl glared as she slapped tenten. She feel back holding her face, tears welling up in her eyes. "go ahead, cry, cry like a baby" the girl yelled. The boys laughed as the girl smirked in triumph Tenten didn't cry, instead she stood up and kicked the girl in the leg. The girl grabbed her leg, wincing. "I'm going to kill you little brat. Hold her down" said the girl as the boys grabbed tenten. The girl held a stick in her hand, she was about to swing it but someone caught it, and kicked her. It was a boy, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back. He kicked all of them away, holding a kunai in his hand. _

_"Picking on kids smaller than you is something a coward would do" spoke the boy. He looked to be around the age of 10. "Who do you think you are kid" said one of the boys. "He's wearing a uchiha symbol" shrieked the girl. "My father says uchiha are scum who think they are better than everyone" said one of the boys. A smaller boy came to tenten, wrapping her leg. "Your bleeding" said he little boy, he seemed closer to her age. "My name is sasuke, that's my big brother Itachi. He's going to beat up those mean kids that hurt you" sasuke smiled. Tenten sniffed, whipping her watery eyes. The boy known as Itachi stared down at tenten with red eyes, it frightened her. "That's called the shariagan, my brother is cool, he learned it when he was 8" sasuke smiled. "Whats going on here?" Said a stern voice. All of the kids turned to look at tenten's parents as they came over. "Tenten, I told you not to go too far" her mother said as she picked her up. "Im ok mommy" tenten said smiling. "You've been crying, your eyes are red" her mother said. _

_"What happened?" her father asked as he looked at all of the faces of the kids. His eyes landed on Itachi. "Itachi?" he said. "I brought my brother here to help him with his shuriken, and caught these older kids picking on your daughter" Itachi answered, he deactivated his shariagan. Itachi bowed to her father before turning, his eyes glanced up to meet tenten's. "Lets go sasuke" Itachi said as he started walking. "Goodbye, I hope your knee gets better" sasuke said as he waved following after Itachi. "Tenten, am I doing this right?" Tenten blinked to her mom._

"Hello in there, am I doing this right?" Yuki asked as she held a kunai in her hand. Tenten nodded. "Tighten your grip then release when you swing" Tenten instructed. They had been training for almost two hours. It had been days since her meeting with moku and the council and she still couldn't figure out the key to opening the chest. "I did it!" Yuriko yelled as she jumped up and down. "Did you see, I hit the target" she pointed. "That's good Yuriko" Tenten smiled. "Do it again some more, till you get better" Tenten replied as she put her attention back on yuki. "I think I'm getting the hang of this as well" Yuki smiled happily. Tenten nodded in agreement. "Can we take a break. I brought us something to eat" Yuki said as she went over to a bag she brought with them. They had traveled to the forest to do their training, so nothing in the would be broken.

"I made enough incase we had visitors, I kind of hoped for Deidara to come, or " "Itachi-sama Yuriko finished yuki's sentence. "Don't worry, they are here, along with Kinshin" Tenten said as she looked to the trees. "where?" yuki asked. "Here" tenten said as the three appeared in front of them. "Figured we could help with your training, yeah" Deidara said. Yuki smiled to him. "Hungry?" she asked. He nodded and walked, sitting beside her, watching what food she pulled out. Tenten glanced up to see Itachi's cold eyes, she gritted her teeth. It seemed she never thanked him for that day. "Thank you for saving me long ago" she said. Itachi rose an eyebrow. "Back when my parents were alive. You saved me in the park from the older kids" she said. "I don't recall that happening" Itachi said as he crossed his arms. Deidara blinked up at him as well.

Kinshin sighed out of boredom. "Tenten, lets spare" He said. "Yea, I wonna see how good tenten is in a match against Kinshin" Yuriko said bouncing up and down. "Sure, why not" tenten said as she stood. She grabbed her scrolls, she had been given her weapons back. "You don't have to hold back, give me all you got" Kinshin said as he pulled out a katana. Itachi turned his attention to the battle, while yuki and Deidara watched the two get ready. "Ready?" Tenten asked as her hand moved to her kunai pouch, reaching for a weapon.

Kinshin got ready, running straight at her. He got close, drawing his sword down, she easily dodged to the side. She had a good dodging capability, something she gained avoiding Neji's palm strikes in sparing matches.

Kinshin spent on his heels, swinging his sword again, this time it barely made contact, slicing the front of her shirt. She grabbed her chest, looking at her ripped shirt. She didn't own many cloths. "Tenten!" yuki shouted, tenten looked up in time to see Kinshin jumping down at her, sword in hand. She twisted her body and jumped on his sword, flipping over him. She jumped back, giving a great distance between them. She smirked as she crouched down to the ground, neither of them had seen this attack. She sat two scrolls out in front of her, equally apart. She did a few hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" she chanted as the scrolls flew upward, forming as smoke dragons than appearing as the scrolls. Everyone's eye's watched as tenten as she jumped up to the top of the scroll, twirling in the air. "Here it comes" she said as her hand brushed across a marking on the scroll, as so, a weapon appeared. She grabbed it, throwing it at him, her hand motions got quicker as she speed grew.

Kinshin deflected the weapons with his sword, he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge them all. He took a step back as a kunai sliced through his shoulder, he winced. He pushed his weight forward as he ran, getting closer to her. He knew the closer he got the easier it would be for him to deflect the weapons. He got directly underneath her and jumped up, using the walls off the scrolls to jump up. Tenten looked down shocked as he got closer, bring up his blade. His blade sliced upward through her shoulder. "Gah!" tenten spit out blood as she flew out of her own jutsu and to the ground. She winced, gabbing her shoulder. Kinshin stood over her. "That was an interesting jutsu, but I easily found a way to break it" He said. She glared up at him, standing up. "That's enough, it's clear I'm the winner." he said.

"No, I'm not d-done yet" She said glaring hard. "No, it's enough, your wounded" Kinshin said putting down his sword. "He's right tenten, your bleeding pretty badly" Yuki said with a worried face. "I'm fine" tenten winced. "I'm not fighting you anymore, I said the match is over so it's over" Kinshin said. Tenten ignored them, punching at him, but he dodged. She then turned around, kicking, which he caught. "were not done" she said as she swung her fist at him. He caught it with his hand. Deidara watched, smirking. "She is and interesting girl, with that kind of wound I would have stopped." he said. Itachi watched quietly, he then walked out to them. "What do you want?" she asked glaring at him, she was still in a lock hold with Kinshin. She didn't know why she wouldn't back down, maybe because she was so eager to hurt them all for her 3 years of prison time.

She pulled herself away from kinshin and turned on Itachi, punching him. She glared down at red eyes, Itachi grabbed tenten from behind, twisting her arm behind her back, she winced at the pain. She looked back down to see no one there. "Let me go!" she said as she bit down on his hand. He let her go and she jumped from his grip. "Deidara!" Itachi yelled. Tenten ran, Deidara tried jumping in front of her, but a kunai grazed his face. She hopped over him. She was tired of this, tired of them being nice, tired of being nice, tired of feeling like she belonged. Tenten headed straight for the trees, Kinshin raced after. Itachi wasn't far behind Kinshin and tenten. She ran, and kept running, her mind clearly on her escape, she paid no attention to the stinging coming from her wound as her Adrenaline pumped.

"Tenten, stop. You don't know this landscape, you can get hurt" Kinshin yelled from behind, he was running as fast as he could to catch up to her. Tenten ignored his yelling as she kept going, pushing her legs to go as fast as she could, she could hear the sound of a water fall, she knew she could try and get away from there. "Stop!" Kinshin yelled again, she turned to glance back at him, then back in front, but it was too late. She tripped over a tree root, stumbling over hitting her head. They had been on a slanted landscape once they got closer to the waterfall, her unconscious body rolled off into the water. "Grab her!" Kinshin heard Itachi scream.

_Hot tears ran from the small girls face, followed by muffled sniffs. She stood still, wearing black, holding a small rose. She listened to people come by and bless her and her parents. She listened to all the great things her parents did. The 3rd Hokage stood at her side, his arm around her small body. "Your parents were very loyal tenten, I will make sure you grow up to be as great as them" He spoke. A man made his way through the crowd over to her, with a box in his hand He stopped in front of her bowing, then bowing to the Hokage. He held out the box to her. "Open it child, this is the key to your future." the man said, he was familiar. She glanced up at the Hokage, who nodded down to her. She opened the box, inside was her fathers favorite kunai. She looked around for the man, he had already started walking. "Thank you Moku-Oji-San" she said._

Tenten jumped up gasping, she winced from the pain in her shoulder. "Easy, you don't want to reopen it" Kinshin said sitting at her side. "Were are we?" she asked. "A cave" Itachi answered, he was off in the corner. She winced more from the pain, a bandage wrapped tight around her chest, her shirt being hung over the fire. She stared at them both, wondering which one wrapped her bandage. Her cheeks became hot and went away quickly. "Why did you run off back there?" Kinshin asked in a irritated tone. "I want to go home" she said as she laid back down. "I'm a Shinobi from Konoha. Not a rouge ninja." she said glancing at Itachi with her last words. He stayed quiet, looking out at the rain.

"Why are we in this cave?" tenten asked. "Someone went on a little swim that she couldn't handle, so we had to drag you out and this cave was closest." Itachi said. "You got pretty banged up and we didn't want to chance re opening your wounds" Kinshin said. Tenten sighed. "Thank you" she replied. "No problem" Kinshin said "I do get tired of saving you" Itachi said as he stood up, she could see his hand wrapped, it must have been from her biting him. Did she really bit him that hard? She ignored his comment. "I think I know how to open the chest" she replied. "But need to get back to my room." She said. They both turned to look at her. "Take me back" she said sitting up again. "It's not that easy, your wounds might re-open-" Kinshin started. "She wants to go back so we should take her" Itachi said as he walked over to her. Kinshin gave Itachi a glare. "If her wounds reopen, it could become infected" Kinshin hissed at Itachi. "She obviously doesn't care about her wounds, it's what she wants" Itachi said picking her up gently. "If she doesn't care about her well being then maybe someone should" Kinshin said, he never really liked Itachi since they were forced to work together. They were both given the mission by Moku to watch and protect tenten, helping her figure out her destiny without giving hints.

Itachi ignore Kinshin as he got to the end of the cave. "If the wounds open we can treat them again" Itachi said as he jumped from the cave with tenten in her arms. Tenten stayed quiet through Itachi and Kinshin's petty argument, she was focused and now more determined to open the chest. Kinshin wasn't so far behind them, running as the water dropped down on his face. He knew what would happen as soon as the chest was opened, something he never wanted to happen. They made it back to their house in no time at all. Yuki and Yuriko jumping up as soon as the door opened. "Tenten, are you ok?" the asked in union, She nodded. "which room is yours?" Itachi asked, as if he didn't know. She pointed and he jumped, skipping the stairs. He walked in, setting tenten down. "Deidara, let no one enter" Itachi said as he shut the door, his eyes locked on kinshin's as he did so.

Tenten went to her pouch, scrambling through it for her fathers kunai. This is the key to your future. She remembered. She examined the kunai, at the bottom was a hole. She grabbed a sai needled and pried the hole open. Itachi watched over her shoulder. Once it was opened a small key and a small note fell out. The note was addressed to her, from her parents

Dear Tenten, 

By reading this, it must mean our time has come and we have passed. It should also mean you are of age. It is only traditional that we pass this deed down to you and your chosen partner, by know you should know who he is, if not, then you should ask your uncle to clue you in. As you should know, Konoha is not them most trustworthy place to live, a lot of revolution going on. It was only contrary for us to join the right side, the Uchihas, to fight against the council, which may have ended with our lives being taken. Konoha is not to be trusted. Please open the chest and follow the destiny that lies ahead of you. We are counting on you, to finish what we have started. 

Will all the love,

Your parents.

Tenten stared down at the words on the paper, on the back of the note was a picture of her in her mothers arms, along with her father standing over them. Her eyes started to water. Itachi was so quiet she almost forgot he was there. She couldn't believe what was going on. Her parents were part of the revolution in Konoha, and that is why their lives were taken. "Your parents speak the truth" Itachi said from her side. "How would you know, you murdered your whole family" She said. "don't speak of something you don't truly understand. My families demolish was ordered." Itachi said. Tenten looked down to the chest in front her. She whipped her eyes as she held the key in hand. She stuck the key in the chest and tried twisting it, it didn't budge. Itachi put his hand over hers, twisting it. She looked up at him, slightly surprised but figured he wanted to know what was in the chest. The lock clicked and opened, her eyes wide as she saw what was inside.

* * *

Hm…im guessing this is the lonest chapter I've ever written. I usually try keeping them the same length, but guess I went a little overboard. If I've lost someone in the story, please tell me and I would easily clue you in . The next chapter you find out what lies in the chest, and also find out more about Kinshin and Itachi. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. Review Please!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely prison readers. Back again for the next chapter. I actually like where the story is going. I hope you do too. I'm planning on making this up to 10 chapters or more. Sorry if the story is being rushed. Anyways, chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten's eyes ran over the chest. Various items lie inside. Documents and plans for the revolution of konoha. Plans that involved the Uchiha. Documents that stated of the Uchiha's clan's demolish. It seems it had been planned way before Itachi's time, they just needed the perfect candidate to do the job.

"So…this whole time, Konoha has been the main cause of the uchiha clan's destruction and My parents were killed during the whole thing, trying to protect the clan" Tenten said. "Yes, because the clan your parents came from-" Itachi started. "Clan?" She asked. "Yes, most of your Clan moved back here. Most of the people here are apart of your clan." Itachi said. "Then why was I put in prison for 3 years?" she asked. "Because we had to wait for you to become of age" He answered. She sighed "Do you know about my clan?" she asked.

Itachi leaned over her, going through more papers in the chest. He pulled out a scroll, handing it to her. She opened, staring over it. "My clan was skilled in many different jutsu" she said reading. "Mostly water" she said. "the reason the Uchiha clan and the Mizuhashi clan were so closely intact was because the clans used the weakness. Together a Mizuhashi member and a Uchiha member can work perfectly in sync, if trained properly" He said as if reading from a book. "Does the Mizuhashi clan have a Kekkai Genaki?" she asked, her mind felling happiness once she said Mizuhasi. Itachi turned his head to look out the window. "He told you to come back and speak with him once you got the chest open" he said. "You should let him explain the rest" Itachi said. He walked to the door, opening it.

Itachi walked out, Deidara looking at him, blinking. Itachi's eyes went from Deidara's to Kinshin's, whose held anger. Kinshin stomped by Itachi and walked in the room. "Tenten" he said going to her. "You ok?" he asked, resting his hand on her shoulder . She nodded "he didn't hurt me.." she said glancing down at his hand touching her. "How much do you know about my clan?" she asked. "Not a lot, but I was taught some jutsu to train you" he said. "But I was sent here to train them, am I right?" she asked. "Yes. After leaving my village, they took me in, trained me so I could train you. Train and protect you, that is what im here for" He said. "it's all I can do for you, since you have your partner" He said. "Partner? My parents spoke of my partner, who is he?" she asked.

Kinshin stayed quiet, he stood up. "Lets go speak with Moku-Sama" she said. Tenten sighed once again as she slipped a jacket on over her bandages. Since she couldn't get answers from them she would have to go straight to the source. "Lets go" She said standing, wincing a little. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Never felt better" She said as she walked out, Itachi was still there along with Deidara. Yuki and Yuriko both held worried faces. "Whats going on tenten?" Yuki asked. "Nothing, we'll be back later. Keep practicing with your weapons" Tenten instructed. "When you get healed up will you teach me that jutsu you used on kinshin" Yuriko asked. "I'll think about it" tenten said. Yuriko smiled as the four walked by. "See you later Sensei" she waved. Tenten smiled at the 'sensei' tab

They walked in silence. Tenten held the chest close to her as she walked. She was still tired and of course her wounds were still affecting her, so her breathing was a bit off. It was a long walk to Moku's. Her walking speed decreased slowly, her breathing getting worse. She dropped the chest, wobbling, coughing. She almost hit the ground, but was caught, Kinshin and Itachi both held her inches from the ground. "I'm fine" she said panting a bit. Deidara blinked at the scene, but stayed quiet. "Stopping saying your fine" Kinshin said. "I should carry you". "I'll carry you" Itachi said. "I can walk on my own" Tenten interrupted the death glare between the two. She didn't like the whole idea of having them fight over who to carry her.

She grabbed the chest, took a deep breath and stood, breathing slowly in and out as she walked. Tenten was to use to growing up doing things on her own, she didn't want things handed to her on a silver platter. "Once we get there, I want to know everything you know, you both know" she said as she walked. "we don't take orders from you, were just here to protect you" Itachi reminded her. "well I don't need your protection" she said, hissing through her teeth as she clenched them, she was still getting pains. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" said. "I said I'm fine. Stop guarding me like I'm a princess. I'm a shinobi, I don't need protection" she said. It was all annoying. She sighed again, this was worse than prison.

They made it to the compound soon. The guards at the door bowed. "Morning Tenten-Sama, Itachi-Sama, Kinshin-San, Deidara-San" They said. She looked back at her 'followers' and rolled her eyes. She just gave the guards a quick nod as she walked past them. Like before there were many people around, the older set people were at the table like before. It seemed as though they were still in the same spot as she left, did they even leave?

"Welcome back Tenten, im guessing you opened the chest" he asked. "And what happened to you?" he asked her but looked at Kinshin and Itachi. Any other moment she would love to get her 'guardians' in trouble for not protecting her, even though it was her own fault. "I fell off a waterfall, Now, about the chest" She said sweetly giving him a smile. He cleared his throat and sat down, he motioned her to take the seat beside him, the old lady from before at her other side. "What does it all mean?" she asked. "It means, we are going to plan a attack on Konoha." Moku answered. "I was close friends with the 3rd Hokage, I would have never staged a attack against him, but since he's gone, I will go through with my plan, and we need you" He said. Tenten looked down remembering the painful day of the 3rd funeral. "Konoha has been through enough, cant we just leave it alone?" She asked. "No, they killed my brother, and my friends. I will not let it go. They killed them because they feared us" Moku said.

"I will not let my brothers death be useless" moku said. 'Im not sure if I will be able to go through with this." She said looking down. "They are my friends and family" she said. "We don't want a lot of killing to happen, we just want to take over konoha, to live" he said. "Then why not ask if we can?" she asked. "Because the Hokage will strike anyone down in a heartbeat." he answered. "Tsunada-sama is a powerful Sannin, no on can go up against her" tenten said, small admiration in her voice. "No one but you" moku said. Tenten wanted to laugh, but she saw how serious his face was. She glanced around at all of them. "Your really serious aren't you?" she questioned. "Yes, and I will train you" said the old lady, she put her hand on her shoulder. Tenten looked the lady in the eyes. "I trained your mother." Tenten smiled to the old lady. "Im ready when you are" tenten said standing, she winced. "First we should get those nasty wounds of yours healed. Kiri-san" the old lady motioned.

A girl who seemed to be a few years older than tenten stepped forward. "Yes Baa-San" the girl nodded. She glanced at tenten, as she did handsigns. Her hands glowed in a purple manor, she stopped closer moving her hand over tenten like a scanner. It confused her at first, but then her wounds started healing. "Medic Nin?" tenten asked the girl, she nodded back to tenten. She continued her motions for a least 5 minutes the stepped back. "Tenten-Sama is fully healed" she said. "Thank you" tenten said to Kiri. "I will need your help with her training Kiri-san, bring your partner to the clearing grounds tonight" the older lady said. "Yes Oba-Sama" Kiri said like a obedient solider and disappeared.

The woman stood, placing her hand over tenten's shoulder once more. "I will enjoy teaching you the heritage of your clan" She said. "Thank you" Tenten said, she didn't understand herself anymore. Here she was, about to start training to attack her family, her home. Her family and home that betrayed her and killed her parents, but still, she loved them, she loved the place. She didn't want to hurt any of them. She nodded to the older lady. "Who is my partner?" tenten asked. Everyone blinked, hoping she'd figure that out already. "Itachi-san" the old lady said blinking at her. Tenten's face almost flushed, then she glared at him, he looked back with plain eyes, no emotion in them at all.

"Lets go, we have many things to do in such a short time" Tenten followed the lady out the room, Itachi beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she mumbled to him. "Tell you what?" He said back as he walked, arms crossed. "That you're my partner. I don't want to spend my life with you. I would rather have Kinshin" she said crossing her arms. "Good, I don't want you either. I'm in this strictly for business, the only care I have for you Is the care I must give" he said. Tenten flushed more, but she actually wanted him to say something sweet to her, instead something sour came out. She rolled her eyes. "What ever" she said as she walked ahead with the older lady.

The field was big, much like the fields she trained in back at her home, konoha. Her eyes focused on two figures standing in the clearing, Kiri from before, with a man at her side. He was taller than her and seemed to be older than her, and more experience in battle. He bowed to the old lady. "good seeing you Oka-san" he spoke with a clear voice. His eyes landed on Itachi, then bounced to me. "Is she the one?" he asked. "Yes" the older lady said. He gave a small smile. "You do resemble Heaven-chan" he said. "I am your uncle from your mothers side." he said bowing again. "The last time I saw you, you were in diapers, throwing rattles around." he said. Tenten tried imagining herself with that image, but she couldn't see it.

"Lets get started" the old lady said. She turned to me and Itachi. "Tenten, I want you go go with kiri for a little walk, while we get Itachi trained." she said. What? We came all the way down for him to get trained and for me to go on a walk. Tenten was pumped, excited about being able to learn how to defeat Tsunade-sama, she cursed herself for even thinking such thoughts about her idol. "Fine" tenten said as she walked over to kiri, who started walking. "Are you going to lecture me?" tenten asked as they walked.

"Yes, and no" she answered. Tenten sighed, she looked back to give Itachi one last glare. "You do hold feelings for this man" Kiri said. "Wh-what?" tenten almost blushed. "it's natural, it may scare you, but that's how it works. You'll become more attracted to each other till it reaches love" she said. "I've only know him for about 2 weeks" tenten said. "and it only takes one day to find yourself attracted to him" kiri smiled. Tenten looked away, she was already in love with someone, Neji. He was back home waiting. "Tenten, I've been given the opportunity to take you back to konoha before your real training begins. To see your old friends and break the bonds needed to get you ready for their demise" Kiri said. Tenten almost caught whiplash when she turned to look at kiri. "I..can go home.." she said. "Only for one day, but I will be with you the whole time" Kiri said.

"When can we leave?" tenten asked with excitement in her voice. "We are headed there now" Kiri said smiling. Tenten jumped and gave kiri a hug, a girl she had only known for 2 hours, but made her life 10 better than it was. "But you mustn't warn them about the attack, we want the element of surprise on our hands" Kiri said. "They may have changed, we have been keeping tabs on the people you were close with" she said. "They are all alive, some better than others." Tenten was still excited, she wanted to see her friends, to see how they've grown and to see what they are like. "Thank you for allowing this" tenten cheered. "it was ordered by Moku" she said. "How long will it take to get there?" Tenten asked anxiously. "close your eyes" kiri ordered. Tenten sighed as she did. Kiri did some handsigns. Tenten felt a huge when as she feel over, she opened her eyes to see kiri with her hand out to help her up. She glanced around the surrouding, she was home, she was back in konoha. "Tenten?" she turned her head to a familiar voice, a voice she wanted to die to hear again. Her heart almost melted from the voice, his beloved voice.

* * *

Sorry for the wait for chapter 5, it's like 12 am and I knew I had to finish writing on this chapter, sorry for it being short. I'd like to warn the readers that 98 of this fan fiction is coming off the top of my head, and 2 is actually planned out. So im sorry if people get confused by the way the story's going, because I grab it and write a piece to it every now and then. Then leave it for school and come back to it. Speaking of school, it's hard being a senior, the pressure of choosing a college, and the pressure of all the tests and being accepted to the college. I have to score a 27 on the ACT and have a 3.5 or above GPA to get into my college of choice. Wish me luck.


	7. Chapter 6

Wow...it's been a while i see. I had a off day and decided to come and take alook at fanfiction and re read over this story. Out of my others this has the most reviews and i kind of wanted to come back and finish the story. I have more ideas for this story, so i hope i can get back into the swing of things and deliver yea? Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It had been so long since she'd heard his voice, it was sweet, yet so distant to her. She immediately searched her mind to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination, that she wasn't dreaming. She was actually standing in the village she was born and raised. Tenten turned around and let her eyes take hold of Neji. He was standing at a small distance not far from her. Dressed in shinobi attire. There were four women surrounding him, two of which Tenten new. Hinata, and Hanabi, both aged and progressed into women as she had in her absence. The third woman was standing at Neji's side, holding a small child. The other seemed to be a guard, eyeing Tenten suspiciously along with Kiri. She had so many years to formulate what she wanted to say when she saw him. She thought out a scene once, that she would run into his arms and kiss him as if she'd never done before. That's what she wanted to do now, the confused looks on their faces prevented her from speaking. And looking closer the woman holding the baby had grabbed Neji's hand holding it intimately. She had a very distinct scar on her face that traveled diagonally from the left side of her face down to the right. That prevented her from moving her feet. It didn't take long for it to all calculate into her brain, Neji wouldn't wait for her forever. He probably thought she was dead in the first place. She deeply cared for her friends, but the main reason for wanting to go back was for Neji. To take him with her and escape this war that was to come.

Tenten moved her mouth to speak but it felt dry, she tried to lick her lips to moisitem them but it did not good. Her heart was racing, her hands began itchy. So many things affected her all at once, her breathing was getting hard. "Calm down." Kiri's voice was stern and even. Tenten looked to her and swallowed hard, calming herself down. She closed her eyes and looked away from the Hyuugha's. "I didn't think…" She said more in a whisper, more to herself than anyone else. Everything she had been through in her recent years made her a strong wall hard to get into. She couldn't cry, but at this moment she felt her walls falling down. Her body was able to listen to her and move and instead of walking towards Neji she walked in the opposite direction. She could hear footsteps following behind her and she assumed they were Kiri's. "What happened?" But it was Neji. Tenten stopped and turned around to look at him. She never forgot his face. It was stronger now, older than she last remembered. Masculine with age, he wasn't a boy anymore. "I thought you were dead. We all did." Neji spoke in a more concerning tone. The same tone he would use in their precocious alone time. "I was captured, I escaped. That's all." Short quick and to the point answers. Why was she treating him this way? The man she desperately loved was only concerned about her and yet she felt anger towards him. She was hurt, she couldn't fix that so easily.

Neji reached out to touch her face, he cupped the side of her cheek and it took all the power she had to resist him. She pulled herself away from his reach. "We didn't know where you were…we thought you were not going to return." Neji seemed to not notice much of her pulling away, he stepped forward to try and close the gap. Tenten watched him, each move he made she made an opposite move. "I was devastated when we had your funeral." That was it, they did give up on her. They declared her dead and gave a funeral in honor of her death. So she was dead to them, that was kind of her to learn. They obviously didn't care and she beat her self up inside for wanting them to. They were shinobi, sacrifices were made every day. Maybe they declared her some hero, or a missing in action nin. Her anger flared from the pain of these realizations. "You didn't wait for me!" Tenten shouted. She didn't want to accuse him of anything, their relationship was never defined before she left. But seeing that woman holding his child, she couldn't keep herself together. "I waited for you all these years to come find me, to bring me home and you didn't!" It wasn't his fault, she knew it. But she felt to put the blame on him, to hurt him like she was hurting. "Tent-" Neji tried to hold her, like before she pulled away. This time more violently. "Don't touch me." She warned. Neji looked shocked. She wasn't going to give him time to speak, she turned and ran away like a young child.

The village had changed so much in her absence. She ran in her memory, one thing that didn't change was the ramen shop she passed. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Young shinobi sat speaking and admiring the elders around them. That was once her, many years ago sitting in a seat listening to her sensei speak, listening to the stories the older shinboi had to tell about their missions. All she wanted was to be like them, to become strong and fight for her village no matter the cause. Everyone was the same, it didn't make them mean or evil. Every side had it's own story. Why did her clan so desperately want to destroy the village. Because they caused her parents death? The man to blame at the time would have been the third hokage, but he was dead now. Shouldn't his death be enough? No, it wasn't. They would argue that it was the villages fault. She could warn them now, tell them a war was coming. She could take off on her own, hide from the world until she was ready to roll over and die. Too much was riding on her, she couldn't handle it. No matter which choice she made, someone was going to die, one village was going to be destroyed and families ripped apart. She wouldn't be able to handle that type of pain on her, knowing she caused children to go without parents like she had.

Tenten walked further down the village, the grave site was still the same. She walked along the tombs and inscriptions until she found her own. Next to her parents. Beloved friend, Dedicated Shinobi. The words stung strong, how could she live up to the reputation that was left after her supposed death. "For a moment I thought I was seeing a ghost." A woman's voice traveled to her ears. The woman was beautiful, around her own age. Blonde hair and piercing eyes. She was placing flowers about. Tenten said nothing as the woman knelt down infront of her grave, placing flowers. She was familiar. "You've only been back in the village for a short time, and word's already traveling. I heard it from Sakura, who was told by Hinata but I didn't believe it." Ino patted her knees to get the thorns from her lap as she stood to look Tenten in the eye. Tente had been so focused on her face that she didn't take time to look at her fully. Her stomach was nice and plump as if she were ready to pop any moment. Her body and frame was still stern, a bit beffy with her pregnancy. "You went missing from the last battle. I never had the opportunity to thank you." Ino was speaking calmly, a smile on her face.

Tenten was still speechless, she had nothing to say entirely to Ino. "In that battle, you saved my life. I could be dead right now if not for you. It's great to see you back, and I mean it." Ino's smile was sincere. Ino picked up her basket of flowers. "Neji kind of went a little crazy after your death you know." Tenten rolled her eyes. "He didn't seem crazy when I saw him. He seemed very occupied with that woman with the scar." The idea of the woman with the scar and child came to her mind again. Ino looked up at tenten with a curious look, then grinned and laughed heavily. Ino lost her balance from laughing and fell back. Tenten knelt down quickly, a woman pregnant and falling was never a good sign. "What?" Tenten asked as Ino kept laughing. "I just peed myself alittle…ugh, this child inside me is gonna drive me crazy." Ino said as she attempted to collect herself, with a small sigh she looked back to tenten. "That would be Nayomi." She said as she got back to her feet with Tenten's help. "Member of the hyugha clan, and cousin to neji from his mothers side. Did I mention she's blind?" Ino said with a small smile. "Like I said, neji went crazy, no girl would touch him with a ten foot pole. He was like a mad man on a mission, striking at anyone that got in his way." Ino gave a more serious look. "He managed to calm down when his uncle passed and gave him the position as Head of the family. To distract him from you." Ino gave another sigh. Tenten didn't know how to feel now. The anger she felt towards him came back to herself for feeling stupid.

Ino patted her belly. "I'm eating for three…would you like to join us for a meal?" Ino was done with her flower preparations. Tenten was pulled from her thoughts, giving a meek smile. She went from being a dedicated shinobi, to becoming a prisoner for three years, to now being the salvation of her clan's village in hopes of destroying the place that made her…her. "No thank you Ino, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you." Tenten gave a smile that warmed up to her eyes. She waved to her old comrade and took off. Tenten was a distance from where she'd left Ino. She never even asked whom she was pregnant by, her guess could be anyone. She hand't been there for three years. She was walking a long a fence, her hand held out brushing each spike as she walked by.

_"You don't have to walk me home." Tenten's small voice chimed out as she happily trotted with a dumpling in hand. Pulling it to her face and eating it. The man walking at her side shrugged. "It's my orders kid." he stated, Tenten could notice something was wrong. There were barely anyone out. She looked up at the moon as she took another bite of her dumpling, the moonlight was bright on this night. But as she looked, a shadow crossed. A man, older than herself dressed as a anbu. His eyes were a piercing red and she shivered as she looked into them. She dropped her dumpling and the rest of her belongings. "Kid, cant you hold onto your food." The man walking her knelt down to pick up her things. "I swear im never babysitting again…" Tenten wasn't paying attention to him. Those piercing red eyes were still in her mind. He was a Uchiha. Itachi. The blood she saw on his body in that brief moment made her body tense._

"Tenten." Kiri's voice brought her back to reality. She was standing in the very same spot so long ago. The night of the Uchiha Massacre. She looked behind her to find Kiri standing there, looking slightly annoyed that she'd managed to run off without saying anything. "That was pretty smooth, I thought those were you friends. My technique was to take you to those you most cared about." Kiri rubbed her nose and placed her hands onto her hips. "Well?" Tenten sighed. "How much longer do I have here?" She asked, ignoring Kiri. It was obvious she was going to ask about the events that just happened. Tenten didn't want to talk about it. "Five minutes." Kiri answered. That wasn't enough time for her to go attempt to find Gai or Lee. They could be gone or missions. "Lets just go now…" Tenten stated. "You only visited about five friends, do you really miss Itachi that much?" Kiri teased. Tenten glared at her. Annoying. "I'm just tired." Tenten said with another sigh. "Are you sure?" Kiri questioned. "Why does it matter, can't you just take me back already." Tenten said rather loudly. "You realize that when you return here, it will be to kill those you called friends. It ran through her mind, it was painful, she couldn't make her decision just yet. "Close your eyes." Kiri placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder before she mimicked the same handsigns she did earlier.

They appeared in a room. It was nicely designed, beautiful if it were the time to use such a word. "Where are we now?" Tenten asked, looking around. "Your room. It's assigned to you." Kiri walked towards the door, resting her hand on the knob before looking back. "This must be hard for you. But you should know that this is very important to us. Your parents risked everything, honor them by completing their mission. Dinner will be served soon." With that being said Kiri opened the door and walked out. Tenten walked over to the bed and sat down on it. It was soft and comfortable. She wanted to lay down and go to sleep forever. A soft knock came to her door, interrupting the small comfort she managed to gain broke. "Come in." she spoke out. The door opened and Kinshin walked in. He was quiet as he made his way over to her side. "How was your visit?" talking wasn't exactly on her mind. She wanted to be alone, but she had no control over anyone there. After realizing she wasn't going to talk, Kinshin spoke on. "Tomorrow you start your training with Itachi. And you'll learn how to link your mind with his." The conversation wasn't enough to draw out her voice. "You also have to kiss him." Tenten looked over at Kinshin with a glare, it made him laugh. "I was joking, but at least I got a reaction out of you."

Despite how they first met, Kinshin was nice. He was her guard, very helpful. He was better at talking to her than Itachi that was for sure. But she didn't want what he was trying to give. She didn't want to make friends, she wanted to leave and didn't want to be attached to anyone. "Anyone can see that your scared to go through with this." He tried a different approach, his voice was soft and non demanding. "Are you gonna be the next to tell me how important this was to my parents? How I need to do this for them. That im possibly selfish if I choose not to?" she wasn't yelling, her spirit in the matter had lost the battle. Her voice was even. "No, im going to tell you to do what you want is right. And not what everyone wants you to do. It's your life, your body and your mind. Do what you feel is the right path." Even though Kinishin way a few years older than her. When she spoke, she saw him become an older being for just a moment. Tenten moved around in her bed to where she was sitting up, looking at Kinshin. "Say I were to run away and hide. Would you tell on me?" she watched him cautiously as his eyes didn't flicker or blink. "I'd go with you." She was slightly surprised by his answer, she thought he would be strong for her to go through with what the village wanted. Her father being his idol and all. "Your parents gave me a mission that I have to see out till I die. And that's protect you, no matter what side you put yourself on."

Tenten nodded. Though she couldn't exactly trust him word for word, she had to decide for herself. "I want to sleep." Tenten said as she forced a yawn on herself. Kinishin gave a nod as he exited the room. Tenten pulled herself more onto the bed, slipping under the cover. Her decision was made, she was going to run away. After she learned everything she could, she was going to run away and warn Konohah. She couldn't let this happen. Neji was still waiting for her, even now. She couldn't let any other distraction get in the way. The true objective to her thoughts all along was to get back to Neji, she needed to be with him.

* * *

Ok so yes i admit, this if just light filler fluff. No action, but you'll get some in the next chapter. I promise not to make you wait years for it...Leave a review. Tenten has three potential love interests here, who would you choose? Her long lost love? The concerned bodyguard? Or the arrogant jerk that seems to appear in her life when she doesn't want him to. lol thats itachi. And oh oh, who is Ino pregnant by. To tell you the truth i almost have it be Kakashi as the one to meet Tenten at the grave, sitting and reading his books as always. But he'd be too distracted with his book to give any elderly advice. I hope my writing style doesn't suck. Want a preview for the next chapter? Check it out down below.

**Exhausted was how she felt. All this training seemed utterly pointless, yet at the same time it was important. Everyone had gone, even Itachi. She was glad to be away from him, it wasn't easy for her to learn as fast as him. She didn't have a kekki genaki that could copy everything. It made her feel behind because he was advancing so quickly, he was a prodigy after all. She was just normal. She was still laying down in the patch of grass, her body trying to catch it's breath. A small hit the ground, she could feel it. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. Was it another test for Kiri, surely she wasn't going to come out and attack her again. She could feel the vibrations of the foot prints getting closer, she jumped up quickly and rolled to the side, grabbing the discarded Kunai from earlier and threw it. The pain of cry slightly shocked her when she saw who it came from. "Kinshin…what are you doing sneaking up on me?" She was more angry than anything else. She couldn't seem to shake him for more than a few hours. Just a few hours ago he had tried to kiss her, heat rushed to her face as she remembered felling his lips so close to hers. She pinched the side of her face then rubbed it, distracting her from feeling the tingling in her lips. "I was coming to get you…Kiri said you were taking too long to get back." Kinishin pulled at the Kunai, wincing from the pain**.


End file.
